micronacionesfandomcom-20200222-history
Minerva
La República de Minerva fue uno de los pocos intentos modernos de crear un reino micronación en las tierras de una isla artificial. Su creador fue el millonario de Las Vegas y activista político Michael Oliver, quién se vio implicado en otros intentos similares en la siguiente década. Oliver creó un sindicato, el Ocean Life Research Foundation, que donó varios cientos de millones de dólares para el proyecto y tenía oficinas en Nueva York y Londres. Ellos idearon una utopía libertaria de industrias ligeras, actividades comerciales y pesca como parte fundamental de la economía de la nueva nación. Historia Los Arrecifes Minerva en en el Océano Pacífico fue el sitio escogido para fundar la república. Los Arrecifes Minerva se llamaron así después de que un barco ballenero llamado Minerva naufragara en South Minerva después de que saliera de Sydney en 1829. Antes de la fundación de la República de Minerva, los Arrecifes Minerva también eran conocidos debido a un naufragio en octubre de 1962 de un grupo de isleños de Tonga que quedaron varados en los arrecifes durante tres meses. En 1971, barcazas cargadas de arena llegaron desde Australia, subiendo el nivel del arrecife por encima del agua para permitir la construcción de una pequeña torre y se izó la bandera. La República de Minerva publicó una declaración de independencia en cartas a los países vecinos e incluso creó su propia moneda. En febrero de 1972, Morris C. Davis fue elegido Presidente Provisional de la República de Minerva. La declaración de independencia en enero de 1972 fue recibida con gran suspicacia por los otros países del área. Una conferencia de los estados vecinos (Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Tonga, Fiji, Nauru, Samoa Occidental, Islas Cook) se realizó el 24 de febrero de 1972, y en ella Tonga reclamó sus derechos sobre los Arrecifes Minerva. El 15 de junio de 1972, el Rey Taufa'ahau Tupou IV de Tonga, en una declaración de Estado, reclamó para Tonga la soberanía de los territorios de Minerva, y envió una expedición a los arrecifes. La bandera de Minerva fue derribada y el atolón fue más tarde anexionado por Tonga, conocido en la lengua de Tonga como Teleki Tonga y Teleki Tokelau. Esta anexión por parte de Tonga fue reconocida por el Foro del Pacífico Sur en septiembre de 1972. Mientras tanto, el Presidente Provisional Davis fue despedido por el fundador Michael Oliver y el proyecto quedó abandonado. En 1982, un grupo de americanos dirigidos otra vez por Morris C. "Bud" Davis intentó ocupar los arrecifes, pero fueron forzados a abandonarlos por las tropas del ejército de Tonga después de tres semanas. En años recientes, varios grupos supuestamente buscaban reestablecer la República de Minerva. Uno de ellos, en octubre de 2003, liderado por "Prince Calvin" (procedente de Charleston, Carolina del Sur sólo nombrado desde la web corporativa de dicho grupo), se postuló como principado, mientras otros reclamaban ser los continuadores de la efímera república. Ninguno de estos grupos ha realizado hasta la fecha ningún intento de tomar posesión de los Arrecifes Minerva. En noviembre de 2005, Fiji presentó una queja a la Autoridad Internacional de los Fondos Marinos concerniente a una reclamación territorial sobre Minerva. Tonga y Minerva han presentado sendas quejas. Referencias *Erwin S Strauss, How to start your own country (Breakout Productions, Port Townsend, 1999) *Olaf Ruhen, Minerva Reef (Halstead Press, Sydney, 1963) *Public International Law, VII.A.4: Menefee, Republics of the Reefs *South Seas: The Minerva Ploy, Newsweek, 23 de octubre de 1972 *South Sea Reef Proclaimed a Republic by 3 Americans, New York Times, 30 de enero de 1972 *Micronations: Principality of Minerva, FHM Estonia, Enero 2005 *Principality of Minerva, Lahontan Valley News and Fallon Eagle Standard, de David Henley, diciembre de 2004 Enlaces externos *Principality of Minerva - sitio web con una reclamación actual del principado. *Minervan Coin - sitio web con detalles de la moneda de Minerva de 1973. *La República de Minerva y los intentos posteriores en el micronacionalismo hispano Categoría:Minerva Categoría:Micronaciones Extintas